The present invention relates to a self contained portable system for preparing and dispensing hot liquids.
Insulated containers are commonly employed to make hot or cold liquids portable. The use of a thermos bottle for transporting a hot liquid, however, does have a serious drawback, wherein the liquid must be hot when it is placed in the thermos. In usual practice a hot liquid such as soup, tea or coffee is placed in a container with selection of the condiment in the hot water being made hours before the use or need therefor, hence if soup is prepared and some hours later, coffee is desired, there is no way to conveniently change the selection.
One could carry hot water in the container, and portions of various condiments to be desolved therein. It is a feature of the present invention that a system is provided which will carry a liquid and which will conveniently allow a condiment or material to be dissolved therein. It is another feature of an embodiment of the present invention that the liquid may be heated or reheated in the system. It is an advantage of the present invention that a portable selection of water soluble condiments may be employed in the system. These and other features and advantages will become apparent from the following discussion and description of the drawings and embodiments therein.